Her Hero, His Slave
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: A futuristic warrior wakes up inside The Tower of Heaven and meets an enslaved girl. Even though he has reverted back to age 13, he's stronger than he was as an adult, and he has both arms. Oh yeah, and Ghost Nappa insisted on working with me in this crossover now too. *WARNING: Lemons and Limes.*
1. Chapter 1: Tower Of Heaven

**HER HERO, HIS SLAVE**

******DISCLAIMER:******** I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail 2014, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.******

***_REVIEWS*_**

****_TO GUEST #1:_ Actually, the lime makes perfect sense GIVEN****** THE SITUATION. So explain otherwise, or just go with it. (2.) Please explain what part of this seems unintelligent and childish. Not perfect, but eh. (3.) Of course it doesn't have a clear plot yet. It's only the 1st chapter, after all. (4.) Oops, I kinda forgot about Grandpa Gohan, ehehehe... (5.) It's also very possible for Future Son Gohan to develope the energy reserves for SSJ2. (6.) I won't waste time boring people to death with all details and no action. MY STORY, MY RULES! CLEAR?! Finally, (7.) THE CHAPTER'S STILL INCOMPLETE. I make it up as I go, and I definitely feel the need to change some things. It's just that I'VE GOT TENDONITIS IN BOTH WRISTS AT THE MOMENT, so I've been typing with my nose. It's a comical sight, really. Just imagine a rooster sitting on it's butt while Peking at birdseed on the ground. Anyways, corrections DO INDEED need to be made, and they will, so don't worry. Just remember that it's not easy to type with your nose without hurting your neck while you're at it, so it maaaaay take awhile.**

_**TO GUEST #2: **_**I ******agree with you 100%, my friend. Gohan didn't NEED to even use 0.01% of his power, but I felt that getting him to WANT to transform out of anger would be exciting for the readers.****

**Chapter 1: Tower Of Heaven**

Nothing but darkness was surrounding Future Gohan. 'Am I dead? What happened to Androids 17 and 18?! I remember Trunks sacrificing himself for me before I lost myself to rage before everything went black...Trunks... Please forgive me for being so weak...I'm so sorry!' Future Gohan thought with tears freely flowing down his face. Suddenly he saw a small light appear far away in the distance, like at the end of a tunnel. This light was barely visible at first, but about 5 seconds later, Gohan noticed that it was starting to move towards him. The light kept getting closer to the half-Saiyan's position until it completely engulfed him.

_Outside The Tower of Heaven_

It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and a storm has been raging outside all day as sounds of lightning, thunder, and sheets of rain was be heard all throughout The Tower of Heaven. Suddenly, a loud crashing noise was heard right outside of the Tower of Heaven. When a couple of guards went to check it out, they found a teenager about 13 years of age lying in a crater from outside the tower. He had jet-black hair and wore an orange martial artist's gi, over a blue, weighted undershirt. He also had two blue, weighted wristbands, and two weighted boots on his person. The guards walked up to the young teenager to see if he was alive. Upon finding a heartbeat, they picked the young teenager up and dragged him into a cell with other people before gasping for air for the next 15 minutes. His clothing and shoes were far too heavy for the guards to remove from his body, so they had to do it they other way around, removing the futuristic demi-Saiyan's body from his clothes. Only the wristbands were left, but the guards decided that it would take too much effort to remove them and didn't bother. "...Hey...how much...do...those things...weigh...anyways...?!" The first guard asked while panting between breaths. "Too...much...so forget...about...the restraints. He...won't be able...to move...anyways..." the second one gasped out. Upon catching their breath, they managed to stand back up, put a rag over him, and shakily limp away.

_Back inside the tower_

Upon regaing consciousness, Future Teen Gohan started rubbing his head. "Ouch. What happened? Oh no, TRUNKS!" He yelled as his eyes shot open. Five seconds later, he blinked twice in confusion before shouting to no one in particular, "Where the heck am I? Wait, Why am I a young teenager again?! Also, how did I get into these rags?" Still lying on his back, he took a quick look around before his eyes widened in horror upon what he saw. Men, women, and children were bound in chains and wearing nothing but rags over their bodies. They looked malnourished, and their eyes were lifeless. The guards kept on whipping or beating the people who couldn't keep up a fast enough pace, and screams and cries of pain reverberated throughout the tower. "W-What is this awful place?" Gohan asked in shock. It was then that he noticed a girl with scarlet hair asleep on top of him. She also had her feet on something between his legs. And are her feet shackled?!

***LIME START***

Future Teen Gohan was not about to disturb this poor soul from her sleep, but it didn't keep him from mentally panicking. 'Crap! What am I supposed to do now?!' He thought to himself. However, he was pulled from his thoughts when the girl started wiggling her soft little toes on his rock-hard monster cock. Then she gently started moving her soft little feet up and down his long, hard cock at a slow pace, causing the cold chain to lightly tickle his manhood as well and causing him even more pleasure. 'T-This can't b-be happening to me!' The Saiyan hybrid from the future thought to himself as she started swaying her feet from side-to-side on his hardness and causing the chains to tickle his shaft even more. Next she softly tapped her toes on his cock before sticking her 2 big toes up and her 8 little toes down and rubbing it softly with the soft, smooth bottoms of her 2 big toes. After that, her 2 big toes went down the head of his cock and outwards before coming back up the same way. At this point, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. The scarlet-haired girl tapped her 2 big toes on him one more time, and he climaxed. An ubelievable amount of warm, sticky cum shot out of Future Teen Gohan's cock and all over the girl's feet as she continued rubbing them all over his manhood.

***LIME END***

When the scarlet-haired girl opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the boy who she'd fallen asleep on top of. He kept muttering something about how he'd been violated and that he needed an adult while looking both depressed and disturbed. Then she noticed that she was rapidly rubbing her feet and wiggling her toes against something hard underneath his rags. They also felt warm and sticky all over. She turned around to find her feet covered in white stuff from rubbing them directly against his penis! She turned back to the traumatized boy and realized what she'd done. Turning beet-red, she quickly removed them with a startled scream before hugging him before crying out, "I'm so sorry! Please hit me!" THAT got his attention, as he grabbed her and shouted, "Calm down, calm down! I can't hit someone who hasn't done anything wrong! I-It's okay, really! I'm sure it was just an accident!" She let out a sigh of relief before giving him a weak smile and said, "Hi, I'm Erza...Scar...let." She barely finished saying before fainting. "Erza!" Future Teen Gohan yelled before fasing out and catching her in mid-fall, bridal-style. Upon doing so, he was finally able to get a good look at her for the first time, and what he saw almost made him puke. This girl, who was no older than 11 years, had her scarlet-colored hair coated in her own blood. She had one brown eye; her hands and feet were in shackles; and she was battered from being tortured to the point where she looked like nothing more than a stump of dried-up blood. They even gouged out her right eye! And yet...she kept smiling. With tears streaming down his face, the futuristic teenager channeled a small bit of his energy into her beaten and broken body, and a golden light cover her body before disappearing seconds later. He then pulled out a half of his last Senzu Bean out from underneath his left wristband before opening her mouth and making it go down her throat. One of the guards finally noticed this and walked over while yelling out, "Hey guys! Look, the new slave finally woke up!" Once he said that, all of them ran up and started laughing at them both. One of them even had the audacity say, "Looks like we beat the little bitch to death! That's what happens when you try to defy us! Alright, lets get the body." With his back turned to them, the teenage Saiyan hybrid from the future stood there silently as the guards walked through the door. Upon walking 2 steps forward, however, all of them were stopped dead in their tracks by what seemed like an invisible barrier. After looking at the girl, one of the guards said in surprise, "H-Hey, wait! The girl, her wounds are all healed, and she's waking up!" Sure enough the guards looked baffled to see her injuries from a few seconds ago were suddenly gone without a trace, and they were finally able to move forward again, though they were too shocked to do so at the moment. She woke up to see the same 13-year old by from earlier with tears streaming down his face. 'Is he crying for...ME...?' She thought in question. It was then she realized that this young teenager was the one who had somehow saved her! As Future Teen Gohan was turning towards the guards, a hand suddenly grabbed him from behind and heard Erza say, "Thank you so much for saving my life." As soon as he turned around, Erza snaked her arms around his neck and locked her and kissed him passionately on the lips and said, "I love you."

He never saw it coming. Future Teen Gohan's eyes widened in total shock when she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. She held the kiss for about 10 seconds before breaking it and whispering in his ear, "You're so kind. Even though we just met, you saved my life anyway and even wept for me. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I really do love you. Will you stay with me forever?" Too stunned to move, Gohan just stood there, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, for about 30 seconds before his brain finally began to process what had just happened before blushing deeply. After about 15 more seconds, he smiled warmly and gently whispered back, "If that's really what you want, then I'll be more than happy to, Erza." Upon hearing his answer, Erza started crying tears of joy before taking Future Teen Gohan's lips to her own again. This time, he passionately returned the kiss and made her moan in pleasure. In the middle of their kiss, however, Erza suddenly broke it and let out an earsplitting scream and fell to the floor in paralysis from a sudden jolt of electricity. As tears flowed down her cheeks, she saw two guards, one who attacked her and another at Future Teen Gohan. Now only one question entered her mind. Why was her boyfriend still standing?

"Hah! That took care of-URK!" Faster than anyone was able to see, Future Teen Gohan fased in front of the guard who had just hurt Erza and severed the upper half of his body from the lower half with a simple arm-chop that cut clean through the man's midsection. It wasn't until the two halves of the slaver's body hit the floor that anyone realized what had happened. Upon said realization, everyone's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at seeing the arm of the teenage Saiyan hybrid from the future that had sliced the man in half, his bangs hiding his eyes from everyone's view. Then it happened.

Massive bolts of lightning began falling from the sky and crashing all around the Tower of Heaven. One bolt kept striking the ground right behind the young teenage warrior that sent everyone flying except for himself and little Erza, who he kept safe within a barrier. The ground started shaking violently as the wind whipped up water spouts right outside. Even chunks of earth around the cell started cracking and levitating around the Saiyan hybrid from the future. Suddenly, right as the next lightning bolt from behind him appeared, his black hair turned golden, and his black eyes turned into a very sharp color of jade as Future Teen Gohan roared out, "HOW DARE YOU BASTARDS HURT HER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" When the dust finally settled, it revealed that the young teenage warrior had gone Super Saiyan!

The group of 12 guards fell to their knees and shook in sheer terror under the oppressive aura of the Super Saiyan. Erza also fell to her knees and trembled, but for different reasons than the slavers. She felt a mixture of total shock, awe, and fear upon seeing her boyfriend suddenly surrounded by a chirping golden aura, golden hair, and sharp jade-colored eyes. She was barely able to stammer out a question to her Golden-Haired boyfriend, "I-I-I-I-Is...t-t-th-tha-t...y-y-yo-u...G-G-G-G-Go-Go" As he turned to face Erza, his expression went from dead-serious to a smirk and gave her a nod, "Go-d...?" She finally finished the last word of her question, resulting in Super Saiyan Future Teen Gohan REVERSE-FACE-FAULTING. He jumped back up and shouted comically, "No, Not Go-d, but GO-HAN! My name's Gohan!" Everyone sweatdropped except for Erza, who smiled brightly and said, "Ah, so that's what your name is!" Gohan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a look that said he forgot to tell her his name earlier, and the group of guards face-faulted again.

Meanwhile, the rest of both the guards and slaves inside the tower had stopped what they were doing and also shook with horror upon feeling the intense powery that the Super Saiyan was emitting. "It's so intense! W-What type of mage can wield that much magic?!" One of the guards finally spoke up/asked. Everyone else looked curious as well before the teenage warrior from the future answered, "Magic and mages don't exist where I come from. I use ki." Silence. For almost a full minute, nobody moved, talked or made a sound. Then, "WHAT?! THAT'S YOUR LIFE FORCE! YOU'LL DIE FROM USING IT!" Came the cries of disbelief from all the guards. Future Teen Gohan just smirked before saying, "You won't die if you know how to use it properly, and as you can see, I have more than enough to spare."

Back in the cell of Future Teen Gohan and his Erza, one of the guards started to charge him. "So what?! It's only one boy!" The man shouted out as he swung his sword at the young Super Saiyan. Eyes widening in shock and horror, the guard let out a bloodcurdling scream as his blade shattered upon making with contact with Future Teen Gohan's neck. Following that, the half-Saiyan pushed the range of the pressure from his power out from his body ever-so-slighty, causing all of the guards in the cell with him to shatter into nothingness.

Erza's eye popped out of her head, and her mouth dropped to the floor in a comedic fashion upon witnessing every guard-the dead one included-in the cell with her break into pieces before dissapearing completely. She wasn't hurt by the pressure that her Super Saiyan boyfriend was releasing because she was still being protected by his barrier. 'H-He killed-no, destroyed-them without even attacking?! T-That's impossible, though! HE IS a God, a Golden God! ...He's MY Golden God...!' Erza thought to herself as she smiled softly with a blush on her face. Then, at long last, it finally came. For the first time in her 5 long years at this accursed tower, Erza felt something that she never thought she'd feel again: HOPE. Not able to hold them back any longer, the scarlet-haired slavegirl was on her knees, weeping as her emotions finally overwhelmed her. Then she felt a hand touch and caress her face and looked up to see her Gohan smiling gently at her while wiping away her tears before saying, "Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright now, I promise. Let me just take care of these guys. Then you won't have to cry anymore." Suddenly, it hit her. **GOHAN.**** HE was the reason for her hope! It was all thanks to Gohan... HER GOHAN. **Suddenly, Erza's feelings for the young Super Saiyan teenager became too much for her, and she pulled him into a kiss so passionate, so emotional, and so full of love that it left all the ones before it in the dust. Using his ki to keep the air circulating in both of their lungs, Gohan kept the kiss with Erza going for 30 minutes non-stop while cumming all over each other (through their rags) a total of three times in the proess, something that not even Chuck Norris could top (lolz).

"Go get 'em, Gohan." Erza whispered confidently yet gently into his ear and getting a nod from him.

"Oh don't worry, you can count on it!" Gohan said before lowering his head and boring his eyes underneath his bangs and thought as tears fell from his face, '...Especially...after I saw everything that you've suffered through in your memories just now...THEY'RE!'

**PLAY SONG: "Hero" by Skillet**

Gohan slowly turned to face the guards, eyes still hidden under his bangs. "I know everything you slavers have ever done to Erza." Gohan said quietly as a couple of sparks of yellow bioelectricity appeared in front of him, tears still running down his face.

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling intensely again as the half-Saiyan from the future tensed up. As his power skyrocketed, Gohan began shaking violently from the horrid amount of sorrow he felt for Erza and the rage that he felt against these damned guards for being the reason for her pain before finally 'blowing his stack'. He screamed for what seemed like 5 minutes as more yellow sparks of bioelectricity kept appearing all around the tower. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Finally, with one last rage-filled roar, the planet itself shook violently as a crater formed beneath him, and tall, thick dust cloud appeared all around him. When the dust had finally settled, everyone-guards and slaves alike-were trembling in shock and disbelief at what they were now bearing witness to. His eyebrows had thinned, and his hair was every lock in his hair pointed straight up except for one bang drooping down towards his forehead. His jaded eyes had become sharp, rigid, and cold with hidden fury, and they held no mercy for his enemies. Blue, crackling bolts of bioelectricity were now flickering around him every few seconds, and his personality was deathly serious. Future Teen Gohan finally ascended to Super Saiyan 2!

The guards were now pale and just fell to their knees, petrified with fear, while the slaves had all frozen in complete shock and awe at this sight.

"Daddy, is he an angel?" Asked a wide-eyed girl in amazement.

"Yes...yes he is, my daughter," the girl's father replied, tears of joy and hope finally making their way to the surface.

"YOU MONSTERS DID SO MANY HORRIBLE THINGS TO MY ERZA! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Gohan roared at the guards.

Suddenly Gohan vanished for no more than a second before reappearing back to the same location. Another second passed before every one of the guards' bodies registered the pain of having their fingers all cut off, and all of the were missing their eyes too. All of them no longer able to hold a weapon or see, they all screamed out in both pain and (now that were basically helpess) horror.

"Hey tell me, how does it feel now that you cretins are the helpless ones at someone else's mercy, huh?" The young teenage Super Saiyan 2 asked the guards mockingly with a smirk-not that they would've seen it anyways-before scowling seriously again before concluding, "Not that you'll be getting any from me." A couple of seconds later, the slavers were screaming in pain upon feeling their arms and legs snap like twigs.

Just when Future Teen Gohan was certain that none of these damned slavers wouldn't be capable of causing harm to anyone ever again, several fire mages came rushing to the scene and attacked the mighty Super Saiyan 2 with fire(ball) magic.

"GOHAAAN! NOOOOOOO!" Erza screamed out in horror and broke down into tears. She felt so stupid for hoping for the other impossible, and now she had just lost someone she loved because she didn't stop him. As she screamed/sobbed out in pain, her eyes started to dull and become lifeless.

Suddenly, just when she had lost all hope, she heard a very familiar and powerful voice speak from inside the smoke. "Was that supposed to be an attack? That's just pathetic,"

Erza's face went from crying to pure shock before finally turned into an overjoyed grin upon hearing her Gohan's taunt aimed at the dark fire mages. The smoke cleared to reveal a completely unharmed Gohan!

"W-WHAT IS HE?!" one of of his newest attackers shouted out in terror. Gohan decided to answer this question by recititing his father's speech to Frieza when he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Who am I? I am the hope of the universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am the light in the darkness, protector of the innocent! I am truth." Guards and dark mages alike were now whimpering and trembling in fear as the young half-Saiyan teenager from the future continued, "Ally to good! Nightmare to you! I...am Gohan, and I...am a Super Saiyan! I AM A SUPER SAIYAAAAAAAAAAN!" Gohan roared, causing the ground to shake violently as his enemies were all quivering at the incredible amount of power being emitted by the Super Saiyan 2. "NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR, BASTAAAAAAARDS!" Those were the last words that the dark fire mages and guards heard before fear, panic, and insanity/madness overtook them.

"AAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE KILLED SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" One of the dark mages screamed out in terror before taking a sword from a downed guard and killing himself by stabbing it through his own throat. Several other dark mages soon followed suit, while others were petrified by fear that made any attempts to move futile. There were also those who either tried to take hostages, attacked the slaves, and/or continued to attack this seemingly invincible enemy of theirs. Of course, all of these attempts were all for naught, thanks to the Gohan's blinding speed and unbelievable power. One by one, the young half-Saiyan warrior knocked them all out, using less than a fraction of his power. The Super Saiyan 2 didn't want to kill them just yet, not until they experienced despair, anyway.

**Play the song, "Top Gun Anthem" for maximum emotion.**

When Gohan had finally knocked out the last of the slavers, he stood up straight in all of his golden glory. After a few seconds of silence, the young half-saiyan warrior looked at the slaves before announcing in a serious tone, "It's done, you're all free again. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of." All of the slaves gasped in shock and amazement when their shackles shattered to pieces with just a touch of his finger. The last person he came to was Erza, who kissed him deeply once her boyfriend crushed her metal restraints. She smiled warmly into his sharp, jade-colored eyes before he asked if she knew of anyone else that needed saving. She nodded and told him about Rob, Sho, Wally, Milliana, Simon, and Jellal, who were being kept in the torture room where she had been before getting thrown back into her cell. With that, they ran towards the room where the scarlet-haired girl's friends were being held. Once they had left the area, every (now-ex)-slave was suddenly on their knees. Suddenly, unparalleled joy, along with many other emotions, finally overtook them, and tears of happiness overflowed from their eyes as they looked up and screamed to the heavens with all their might. THEY WERE FINALLY FREE!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**At last, I've finally fully completed Chapter 1. Yayz. Next chapter should be fun. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Beatdown

**HER HERO, HIS SLAVE**

******DISCLAIMER:******** I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail 2014, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.******

******A/N: RESPONSE TO LAST CHAPTER:******

_Guest: _Sweet Jesus, do you have to say "Future Teen Gohan" in every sentence? WE ALREADY WERE TOLD HE WAS FROM THE FUTURE AND A TEEN. Your ideas, writing style and weird awkward fetishes suck.

_My Response: _Fuck you, bitch. My story, my rules. Btw, who said that they're my fetishes? It's actually a quirk of someone I admire and look up to, lolz.

******Chapter 2: Beatdown******

Upon arriving at the torture room, Gohan and Erza burst through the doors to the sight of six beaten, bloody, and unconscious bodies chained to the wall. The scarlet-haired girl gasped in horror at the awful condition of her friends were in while the Super Saiyan 2 quickly ran up to them and shattered their restraints with the touch of his finger.

"Rob! Milliana! Sho! Wally! Simon! Jellal! Please wake up!" Erza cried out, causing them to stir. Opening their eyes, they looked up to see their scarlet-haired friend crying her eye out while telling them how thankful she is that they're alive.

"Is that really you, Erza? How did you find us, and what happened to all of the guards?" Sho asked her in confusion before another voice spoke up from behind Erza.

"_I _happened," Gohan answered as he stepped forward.

**PLAY SONG: "Into The Night" by Chad Kroegar of Nickelback**

All six of her friends' jaws dropped and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they looked at him in utmost disbelief, awe, fear, and hope.

"...Hey...Someone please pinch me. I...need to know that I'm not dreaming...," Milliana managed to barely breathe out in shock as she continued to stare at the half-Saiyan like he was some kind of angel that had come down from Heaven to save them from this Hell.

"Gohan, meet my friends Rob, Milliana, Sho, Wally, Simon, and Jellal! Everyone, this is Gohan!" Erza said, getting the introductions out of the way. "He freed everyone after he beat all of the guards and dark mages like it was nothing! My Gohan and I started dating today! He's my boyfriend now!" Erza explained with a huge smile on her face, and all 6 of her friends' eyes comically bulged out of their sockets upon hearing this news.

It was then that one of her friends happened to notice something on Erza's lower body that he'd never seen on HER before.

"Hey wait, why do you have that gooey-looking white stuff all over your legs and feet, Erza?! Did those Dark Mage bastards use their evil paint brushes on you?!" Sho shouted as he and everyone else looked at her in horror.

Confused by her friend's statement, the scarlet-haired girl looked down to find that her legs and feet were still covered in both Gohan's and her own warm, sticky love juices.

"H-huh?! W-W-What are you all t-talking about? Th-that's not paint! I-It's..." Erza suddenly, trailed off as her eyes started to swirl, and her face suddenly turned so red that it was practically glowing at this point upon finally putting two and two together.

"Hey, look! They painted her new boyfriend too!" Milliana also gasped out upon noticing it on him as well.

Unlike his girlfriend, Gohan didn't need to look down to understand what they meant as his face immediately lit up as well. Both the half-Saiyan boy and the scarlet-haired girl robotically turned their heads towards each other in mortification and realized that neither of them had remembered to get rid of the cum from their earlier encounter! And THEN...

**Play the song, "Ghost Nappa" by TeamFourStar**

Their eyes now swirling, their faces now 12 new shades of red, and their ears now emitting steam, the young couple was about to say something until an errie-sounding voice echoed throughout the room.

"They painted...THEMSELVES." Ghost Nappa stated as he appeared in front of them from out of thin air.

"You see, Erza stuck her feet down Gohan's pants while they were both out cold. When the guy woke up, the unconscious girl started rubbing her feet and toes all over his penis. Then cum, which is the stuff that you all call 'white paint', squirted out of his penis and all over her feet and toes. A few minutes later, they both made out with each other for 30 minutes straight while cumming all over themselves and each other three times during th-" Ghost Nappa's colorful explanation was cut off by the sound of both Gohan and Erza screaming in horror and embarrassment at the top of their lungs.

Meanwhile, Milliana, Sho, Wally, Simon, and Jellal all stared at both the half-Saiyan and the scarlet-haired girl incredulously while Rob's soul was floating above his mouth as he lay there unconscious. A GHOST had just suddenly appeared right in front of an elderly man and told his surrogate grandkids-who happen to be with him at the moment-_this_ kind of story in graphic detail.

Just then, Gohan's expression turned deathly serious.

The half-Saiyan then got everyone's attention and said, "Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you all. Something evil is coming this way, and FAST. I want all of you to stay inside this tower until I return, got it? Oh, and I'll be taking Erza and 'Jellal' with me, since I don't want to take any chances."

Only Rob noticed the way that the half-Saiyan referred to Jellal as if he were an imposter, but before he could say anything, Gohan kicked a hole in the wall of the tower-revealing that the storm had passed on, though the dark clouds still remained-before picking up both the scarlet-haired girl and the blue-haired boy and flying off, much to everyone's shock and disbelief, if the way that everyone's jaws dropped to the floor while their eyes bulged out of their heads was anything to go by.

When they took to the sky, both Erza and Jellal closed their eyes and screamed at the top of their lungs for about 20 seconds before they heard a voice. "You two can open your eyes now," the aforementioned voice belonging to Gohan said to them before they noticed that they hadn't hit the ground yet.

When the two of them opened their eyes, they gasped loudly in unison upon beholding a sight so amazing and unforgettable that it stole the breath away from both Erza and Jellal. They were flying. FLYING. This wasn't wind magic, but the real deal! Erza found herself at a loss for words as she stared at her boyfriend in unmatchable awe and wonder.

"Gohan, how...? This can't be real. You do the impossible with the ease of a breath. You're like an angel, or a superhero. During what was probably our darkest hour, you suddenly and mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and saved us all as if it were nothing. You gave us hope when all seemed lost. You even allowed a lowly slave such as me to become your girlfriend. If this is a dream, then I hope that I never wake up from it," Erza whispered softly while tears of happiness flowed freely down her face.

Giving her a warm smile, Gohan gave her the most noble answer that she had ever heard in her life thus far. "I promise you that this isn't a dream, Erza. Besides, why wouldn't I use my powers to help those who need it? I'm sure that you would've done the same thing if you were in my position."

Now unable to restrain her feelings for him from overflowing any longer, Erza wrapped her arms around the half-Saiyan's neck and kissed him more passionately than she ever had before.

"From now on, you're my hero, and I'm your slave," Erza whispered tenderly into the ear of her Gohan as she leaned in for a kiss again.

"HEY! I'm still here, you know!" Jellal shouted, causing Gohan and Erza to yelp in surprise before they turned their heads sideways in embarrassment.

Suddenly a booming roar resounded throughout the skies.

"It's here," Gohan stated seriously as he stopped about 500 feet away from The Tower of Heaven.

Just then, a pitch-black shadow appeared above the clouds. When it descended directly in front of the three of them, both Erza and Jellal could only gasp in horror at what they saw, while the Super Saiyan 2 stared at it with a hardened expression.

The beast's eyes were completely white, and it's mouth contained razor-sharp teeth. It's body, wings, and tail were all covered in black scales with spiraling, blue markings. It was the one and only Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse, Acnologia.

After about a minute-long staring contest with the half-Saiyan, Acnologia roared right in the faces of Gohan, Erza, and Jellal.

Gohan then smirked, deciding to taunt the dragon. "Hey, there are these things called breath mints. Have you heard of them?"

A tick mark appeared on Acnologia's forehead before it roared once more in anger and prepared to attack. Erza and Jellal didn't seem too thrilled with the Super Saiyan 2 for making that remark toward the dragon, either.

'That idiot! Is he trying to get us killed?! Doesn't he know who that dragon is?! How could he just taunt it like that?!' Both Erza and Jellal thought in unison while looking at Gohan like he was insane.

_Back at The Tower of Heaven_

Despite their savior's orders to stay inside, all of the now ex-slaves ran outside to see what was happening. Their eyes widened in horror as they trembled in fear upon seeing their savior facing off against The Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse. Everyone fell to their knees, unable to do anything but watch helplessly from the sidelines at the battle that was about to take place.

_Back outside, Gohan vs. Acnologia_

Acnologia roared viciously and flapped its wings in an attempt to blow the three away. However, it's eyes widened upon noticing that Gohan wasn't budging, and he was holding the other two in place as well!

"Are you trying to cool me off, or was that actually an attack?" The half-Saiyan taunted, further infuriating the creature.

Roaring again, The Black Dragon swung an arm at it's opponent, only to have it blocked by the Super Saiyan 2's leg.

"If this is your best, then you don't even have a chance," Gohan told beast as it's eyes bulged out of it's skull in a comedic fashion.

Erza and Jellal couldn't believe what they were seeing! Gohan had just used his own leg to block a swipe from The Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse like it was nothing! Numb from the shock, they could only stare in disbelief at this inconceivable feat.

Acnologia was also dumbstruck at this point. **'A BOY blocked my attack?! IMPOSSIBLE! Who the Hell is this human?! IS he even human?! No matter, I'll just finish this insolent brat with my most powerful attack!' **Acnologia mused before opening his mouth and charging up magical energy while Gohan waited patiently for the beast to attack.

"GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T BLOCK THAT! RUN!" Erza screamed out in terror. Seeing that Gohan still wasn't moving, she started to cry. "Gohan...please...I'm begging you!" She sobbed while Jellal was too terrified to say anything.

Meanwhile, Acnologia had just finished readying his attack. After flying back a little to a safe distance, The Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse reared back and fired the beam. As Erza, Jellal, and all the now ex-slaves all watched in horror, Gohan whispered one word that they would never be able to forget.

"Pathetic," Gohan said before raising a leg back and kicking the beam up into the sky, where it dissipated harmlessly.

**"WHAAAAAAAT?!" **Was the 'intelligent' reply that Acnologia screamed out in total disbelief. "My turn," Was the last thing that The Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse heard before it was knocked unconscious with a light touch from the Super Saiyan 2's finger to the face.

Erza, Jellal, and all the now ex-slaves were unable to comprehend what had just happened. 1 finger. That was all it took for their savior to send THE Acnologia out of commission. Hell, he really didn't even poke the dragon; in fact he just barely AND slowly put his finger on it! Everyone just motionlessly stared blankly with wide eyes as their minds overloaded and their brains just stopped working.

"Crap baskets, I broke them," Gohan said and face-palmed himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**And that's it for this chapter! Feel free to comment and tell me what you all though about this chapter. Until next chapter, peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Overwhelming Ki (Life Force)

**HER HERO, HIS SLAVE**

******DISCLAIMER: I******** don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail 2014, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.******

**A/N: "GOZA" stands for the couple, "Gohan &amp; Erza".**

**Chapter 3: ZEREF's Death Magic Is Useless Against Much Stronger Opponents, but if SUPER PERFECT CELL had Death Magic, Then Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Wouldn't Last For A Moment, Bakayaro (a.k.a. Ya Fools)! ...At Least That The Way That Killer Bee From "Naruto" Would've Probably Said, Or Something Like That. Man, Long Story Titles Suck, Don't They?**

Five minutes after Gohan landed, the now ex-slaves finally snapped out of their mind-numbing state of shock. They all blinking twice in unison before looking at the Super Saiyan 2 in amazement. Silence reigned for another five minutes before a certain scarlet-haired girl's voice was heard.

"Gohan...," Erza whispered in awe, although everyone else could hear her. Looking down, Gohan gave Erza a kind, gentle smile and told her that everything was going to be fine. Suddenly, the half-Saiyan found himself in the embrace of his scarlet-haired girlfriend, who was now crying into his chest. Wrapping one arm around her, Gohan returned Erza's hug and began stroking her hair with his other.

This was the most touching and heartwarming display of affection that any of the ex-slaves at the tower of heaven had seen since arriving here on this accursed island. Everyone was crying happily at the beautiful sight of the two lovers before them-well, ALMOST everyone. Jellal was so scared that he was having trouble choosing between either running away or just sitting there in hopes that the half-Saiyan would completely forget about him.

As luck (for Jellal, anyways) would have it, he escaped when another foul, dark presence made itself known to Gohan, whose facial expression suddenly turned serious upon sensing it.

"Well everyone, it looks like there's just one more person for me to deal with before we can all get out of here safely," the Super Saiyan 2 told everyone. "Also, does anyone here know what kind of ability kills off anything and everything near the person with said ability?" When he asked THIS particular question, he noticed a few of the ex-slaves' eyes widen in horror and despair. Before he was able to ask why they were so spooked, he suddenly heard hysterical laughter coming from the entrance of the Tower Of Heaven.

"THAT ability is called Death Magic, used by the one and only Lord Zeref! Hahahaha! Why, did something finally click inside that small brain of yours?" A surviving dark mage bragged cockily. The response that the young half-Saiyan said caused everyone to fall to their knees out of pure shock, disbelief, and/or terror.

"Well then, I hope you're ready to see him fall, because he's next!" Gohan stated firmly before dropping into his fighting stance. The dark mage started cackling at what the half-Saiyan just told him.

"HAH! Don't make me laugh! NOBODY will ever be capable of defeating Zeref! He's invincible!" The dark mage sneered at this boy's 'ridiculous' claim. The evil wizard wasn't the only one who thought Gohan's claim to be absurd, as everyone else there-Erza included-looked at him like he was insane. Gohan wasn't even paying attention to any of them, though, as he was now focused on Zeref, who had just made his way onto the island.

Only 2 people had something other than fear and despair in their eyes. One of them was the young teenager Future Gohan, who stood there with a scowl on his face. The other one was the lone dark mage just outside the Tower of Heaven, who couldn't believe his eyes. Zeref had been alive all this time?! Regardless, the dark mage was so gleeful that he was practically glowing. Before he could speak, however, Gohan beat him to the punch.

"So...ready Zeref?" Gohan asked, getting a nod from the smirking Black Wizard. Everyone else was now screaming at the Saiyan hybrid to run away while he still had the chance. Turning towards them momentarily, the half-Saiyan told everyone there that he knew what he was doing before turning back towards Zeref.

"I'll start...and finish this fight with this one attack," Zeref stated darkly as he released his Death Magic, which washed over Gohan at full-force.

"GOHAAAAAAN!" Erza screamed out in horror, only for her eyes to lose hope a second later when Jellal. "Idiot. Everyone tried to warn him that Zeref was unbeatable, and yet he still threw caution to the wind. Why should anyone be upset over his death? That pathetic fool should've known better." Even though he had swam too far away for anyone to hear him, the blue-haired boy did make a good point in Erza's-or anyone in Earthland's-opinion. At least that's what everyone thought, anyways, until they heard the booming sound of Gohan's finger flicking Zeref in the stomach, followed by his voice.

"You know, if you're that much weaker than I am, then you're Death Magic or whatever won't do a thing against me. If Frieza had your magic, then he would've been unstoppable, but not you, that's for sure," Gohan said with a smirk of his own.

Meanwhile, everyone on the sidelines, everyone gasped in such shock and disbelief that it rendered them all speechless and even causing some of them to pass out. They couldn't believe it! This mysterious, young teenager had just crushed all enemy forces in the Tower of Heaven, Acnologia, and now Zeref like it was nothing! On top of that, they'd just heard Gohan claim that Zeref's Death Magic was unable to harm because The Black Wizard WAS TOO WEAK! Everyone there, ESPECIALLY both Jellal, who was watching from afar, and the one conscious dark mage at the Tower of Heaven, paled in fear at the thought of ever getting on Gohan's bad side. The thought alone caused everyone's bodies to suddenly freeze up.

Suddenly, Ghost Nappa appeared from thin air and said, "Zeref got knocked dafuq out!" With that, Ghost Nappa dissappeared again.

Everyone face-faulted, though it looked more like statues falling, since the were now too petrified to move, anyways.

Erza was the first one to recover and speak, as she walked up to Gohan and pulled him into a passionate kiss as all of her emotions went into it. Gohan was stunned for the first 10 seconds before finally snapping out of his shock and kissing back.

Suddenly, all of the slaves snapped out of their funk and started hugging, jumping, crying, and cheering out in joy with all their might. Who is this kid that did things that were thought to be impossible, and how the Hell did he make it look so easy?! They didn't know, but then again, it didn't really matter to them that much either. What this young teenage boy had just done here today certainly mattered, though. Everyone-excluding both the remaining dark mage from inside the Tower of Heaven-ran at full speed up to Gohan and Erza, dogpiled them both into a hug, grabbed them, and repeatedly began throwing them up in the air before catching them. "GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN!" and "GOZA! GOZA! GOZA!" Were the full blown chants that everyone kept chanting/shouting/screaming out in elation for the next hour.

"I love you, Gohan, my hero," Erza said to Gohan, who, in return replied, "I love you too, Erza, my slave." Then they shared another long, passionate kiss with.

That day, a new legend was born.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's it for chapter 3! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. Until next chapter, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wizards, Guilds, & A Bad Joke

**HER HERO, HIS SLAVE**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail 2014, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: Hi all! I'm sorry for not updating in what seems like forever. I'm currently working on another crossover that is occupying most of my time. It's a crossover of DBZ x Cross Ange, and the show is currently ongoing. Every week, new episode comes out, to which I try and get the chapter done during the week. I'm still working on this crossover, but it's coming along at a snail's pace. After this new show ends, I will finally be able to focus on this and the rest of my crossovers. Thanks for hanging with me. Now I present to you all chapter 4 of "Her Hero, His Slave"!**

**Chapter 4: Wizards, Guilds, and A Bad Joke!**

With friendly smiles on their faces, Future Teen Gohan and Erza wave goodbye to the now ex-slaves, who depart from the Tower Of Heaven and head back towards their homes. As soon as the young half-Saiyan's new friends were far enough away, he walks back over to Erza, intending to speak with her on one last matter.

"Erza, I'm giving you my left eye," Gohan told his girlfriend, shocking her greatly. As soon as he said this, he brought his left hand up and used his ki to (painlessly) remove it from his socket. He then reached out and implanted it into the empty eye socket of his stunned scarlet-haired girl.

"W-Why...? R-ROB GAVE ME BACK MY OTHER EYE BEFORE HE LEFT, YOU IDIOT! You could've just implanted my own eye back in and then healed it with a Senzu Bean!" She screamed out at Gohan while sobbing into his chest, her wounded eyeball in her right hand.

Gohan, however, didn't-or rather couldn't-comfort her at the moment, as he was too busy face-faulting instead.

"WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me...," Gohan groaned in exasperation upon realizing that he didn't even need to give Erza his own eye in the first place. Then again, it was nothing more than a minor inconvenience, so he supposed that it wasn't that big of a deal. "I understand. I'll give you back and re-implant your other eye-" Future Teen Gohan was cut off by his scarlet-haired girlfriend as she uses one of her hands to tug on his rags and shakes her head in the negative.

"Please...keep it. I want you to use my eye. Besides, I-I think it's romantic" Erza requests with a blush on her face, though she isn't the only one with red-tinted cheeks. The half-Saiyan from the future is also blushing heavily now, though it doesn't stop him from giving her an affirmative nod.

He immediately implants her severely damaged eye into his empty eye socket before pulling out a Senzu Bean and eating it. As soon as he swallows it, the damaged eye of Erza almost immediately heals it completely.

"There, done! Now then, would you like...to...come...along...?" Gohan trails off at the end, shocked upon seeing how beautiful his girlfriend looks with his onyx eye. However, he isn't the only one, as Erza is also amazed with how good he looks with her own brown one, as well.

"Wow, you look beautiful! It really suits you!" Future Teen Gohan exclaimed with a massive grin on his face, causing his girlfriend to blush.

"Y-You too," Erza stammered out, causing Future Teen Gohan to blush as well.

After standing there for a few minutes, the young couple decided that it was time to leave. Gohan tells his new girlfriend to climb onto his back and hold on tight. She does as her boyfriend asks and smiles serenely as he starts to fly her away from the awful place where she had spent the last 5 years of her life as a slave.

Once the half-Saiyan from the future gets 1,000 ft. away from the accursed structure where Erza had been forced into slavery, he stops and turns around whilst floating in place, causing the scarlet-haired girl's expression to change into one of confusion. Little does she know that her boyfriend is about to show her something that she'll never forget.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" The scarlet-haired girl asked the half-Saiyan as he stretched his arm up towards the structure. When she saw a golden ball of ki energy appear in his hand from thin air, her eyes stretched 6 inches out from her sockets. Suddenly and much to her confusion, he threw it right towards the Tower Of Heaven.

However, her confused expression morphed into one of so much shock that her jaw dropped from the sky to the bottom of the ocean upon witnessing the small ki ball envelope the entire tower in a MASSIVE, ever-expanding explosion upon making contact with it.

When the smoke cleared, Erza was at a complete loss for words. There isn't a trace left of the Tower of Heaven, as it was vaporized by the blast, along with the rest of the dark mages and slavers on the island; in fact, the island itself was vaporized as well!

"There, now you won't be plagued by such a horrible past anymore," Future Teen Gohan told Erza, causing tears of joy to stream down her face.

"Thank you, my hero," The scarlet-haired girl said to Gohan lovingly.

You're welcome, my slave." Came the tender reply of Erza's boyfriend as they lock lips.

_Back at the Tower Of Heaven_

The dark mages and slavers were lying down on the floor of the Tower Of Heaven, their bodies beaten, mutilated, and broken. Their screams and cries of pain resound throughout the massive tower until the pain and fear eventually become too much for most of them to handle. This results in all but 10 of them to either go into a coma or die.

Suddenly, all of the remaining 10 wicked people in the enormous tower feel a warm sensation envelope themselves. For the first two seconds, their pain is replaced with curiosity. However, curiosity quickly turned into terror as the heat dramatically increased at an alarming rate before they, along with the rest of the tower, were vaporized by a massive explosion.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The 10 remaining wicked people with working brains screamed just before they, all of their comrades inside of the colossal tower, and the tower itself were vaporized by an explosion of ki, courtesy of Gohan. The island itself was even destroyed in the explosion, ensuring that it could never be used for evil activies again.

_Back To Gohan And Erza_

Gohan was carrying a blushing Erza, bridal-style, whilst flying around in search of a certain town. The teenage half-Saiyan from the future remembers his girlfriend's wish to join Fairy Tail from back when he read her mind while they were in the Tower Of Heaven and decides to surprise her. After landing (undetected) in a few towns along the way to ask for directions while Erza explored each of said towns, the two finally arrived at Magnolia Town about 30 minutes after leaving where the Tower Of Heaven used to be.

As they near the town, Gohan lands out of sight and walks for about five minutes before reaching a beautiful town with western-style architecture and structures.

"Alright, we made it," Gohan told his girlfriend with a smile.

Erza seemed confused by this, though. "Where did we make it to, Gohan?"

Gohan was about to answer his girlfriend's question without giving anything away (for example, "you'll see,"), but before he was able to speak, a loud roaring noise was heard, scaring the poor girl and everyone else close enough to hear it.

"Wh-What i-is th-that?" Erza asked whilst trembling in fear.

It sounded like a monster or a dragon of some sort, and it had everyone near him on edge.

"Oh, it seems I'm hungry! Ehehe...," Gohan said with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head with his left arm.

Everyone nearby face-faulted.

"SERIOUSLY?!" The crowd yelled out in shock as their jaws comically dropped to the ground, leaving imprents of their chins.

"By the way, can someone tell me where the nearest restaurant is?" Gohan asks.

* * *

While searching for a place to eat, the scarlet-haired girl's stomach growled lightly, causing her to blush in embarrassment. The teenage Saiyan hybrid from the future had let out a lighthearted laugh as Erza playfully pouted before laughing as well.

It only took two minutes before a place called The Magnolia Cake Shop came into view. Erza immediately started rushing towards said cake shop while dragging her boyfriend along by the hand.

'Huh, she must really have a sweet tooth,' Gohan mused.

When they finally arrived at the store, Erza was fascinated by what she saw. However, it seemed that she had her sights set on a strawberry cake in the window.

'Strawberry cake must be her favorite,' Gohan thought to himself again as she stared at said cake while drooling.

The two walked inside and went up to the owner of the shop, ready to place an order.

"Hello, I'd like a strawberry cake and everything else you have here, if that's okay," Gohan shyly told the man at the counter, who looked at the two incredulously.

"That depends. Do you have any Jewels?"

"Umm...well, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Then you'll need to give me your jewels in order to buy that, young man,"

...

"Does _everyone _pay with jewels?"

"Yes. It's the currency here," The old shopkeeper told the Saiyan.

"Pardon my language sir, but FUCK NO! I NEED MY JEWELS TO MAKE BABIES! WHAT KIND OF SICK WORLD IS THIS?!" Future Teen Gohan yelled out in horror as his face paled until it was white.

Everyone within earshot face-faulted.

"He wants...to neuter you," Ghost Nappa chimed in, suddenly popping up out of nowhere.

When a ghost normally appears in front of a large group of unsuspecting people, chaos usually follows immediately. This case was no exception.

"G-G-GHOST! WAAAAH!" A woman cried out before fainting, followed by everyone other than Gohan and Erza to scream like frightened little schoolgirls while scrambling to get out.

It didn't even take 30 seconds before everyone other than Gohan and Erza were all alone in the cake shop.

"Geez, what's their problem? They act like they've never seen a ghost before," Ghost Nappa asks in an annoyed tone of voice.

Gohan and Erza face-faulted.

"It probably _was _their first time seeing a ghost, since it's unheard of!" The two shout at Ghost Nappa, only their outburst to fall on deaf ears as the Saiyan ghost has already left.

Sweatdropping, Erza looks at her boyfriend. "Well, shall we eat?" She asked.

Before Gohan could even respond, Erza was already started devouring an entire strawberry cake. Now it was Gohan's turn to sweatdrop before shrugging and following his girlfriend's example. When they were finished, there wasn't a single cake left in the store, mostly thanks to Gohan, who shocked Erza with how much he ate.

"How can you eat so much Gohan?! Are you a bottomless pit?!" Erza asked her boyfriend as they walked throughout the city, still shocked by the amount that he could consume in one sitting.

"Naw, my metabolism is just extremely high due to my Saiyan abilities," Gohan replied to his girlfriend, who just shook her head in disbelief.

Suddenly, they stopped in front of a certain building. Erza's eyes widened in shock and awe, hardly able to believe what she was seeing.

Gohan gave her his famous Son Grin. "Surprise, Erza! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Erza teared up, cried, and started thanking Gohan profusely as she wrapped him in a hug. The teenage Saiyan hybrid from the future reciprocated said hug and kissed his scarlet-haired girlfriend on the head.

Overwhelmed with love and joy, she gazed at her boyfriend with unbridled love for him in her eyes. She was living in despair, he gave her hope. She had nothing, and he gave her everything. She had no reason to live, and he gave her a reason. He was now that reason.

"Gohan...," The scarlet-haired girl then wrapped her arms around the teenage Saiyan hybrid from the future and brought him into a deep and passionate kiss, which he immediately reciprocated.

As they started making out, Erza pulled off Gohan's rags, revealing his naked body in all of it's glory.

. . . . . .

"ACK! I'M NUDE!" Gohan, who's body was now turned as red as Erza's hair out of embarrassment, screamed out in mortification.

Erza, however, didn't even seem to notice Gohan's sudden outburst, as she was too busy staring in a trance-like state of mind at Gohan's extremely muscular body, which is toned to perfection. His muscles looked like they were chiseled out of marble by a master sculpture, perfect in shape, size, and proportion. The Greek Gods had nothing on this half-Saiyan.

Marveling at his Godlike physique, Erza slowly traced her fingers in all the crevices of and all over Gohan's incredible muscles, who blushed as he instantly became aroused by her touch.

Gohan didn't even have the chance to protest before Erza caught his his lips and started making out with him again. However, she stops almost immediately upon the feeling of something hard poking her. She looks down at the source and sees the teenage Saiyan's "specimen" standing at full mast.

Smirking, Erza once again immediately slams her lips into Gohan's own and resumes the make out session before he can protest. As soon as she brought him into the kiss, he forgot all about being naked and returned it in full.

This time, they were about 15 seconds to the makeout session when the scarlet-haired girl removed the rags she was wearing from her own body and sent them into her interdimensional storage space. Gohan then noticed her soft, naked body pressed onto his own.

"Erza...," Gohan said softly, now totally entranced by her as he let himself get lost in her eyes. 'What's...this feeling? It's amazing,' He thought to himself.

"Shh," Erza gently whispered as she put a finger against his mouth, tears of love and joy running down her face. "You've done so much for me, and you mean everything to me, as well. So please...allow me to express it this way."

Gohan looked stunned for a moment, as he wasn't expecting this. When he recovered from the shock a moment later, he smiled at Erza with the utmost love and affection while gazing into her eyes and nodding.

Gohan and Erza both gazed longingly into each other's eyes for a moment before slowly leaning towards each other and locking lips. Upon doing so, they go straight into making out yet again as their tongues battled for dominance. Both of their naked bodies rubbed together, and their hands roamed all over one another, resulting in the two moaning in pleasure.

"ERHEM! I'm sorry to interrupt, but WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN AND MY GUILD?!" Before they could go any further, a voice that didn't belong to either of them suddenly made itself known, effectively startling the crap out of the two, if their ear-piercing screams were anything to go by.

Turning their heads to the side in an almost robotic fashion, both Gohan and Erza turned beet red when they traced the voice back to it's owner, which was a tiny, balding old man. Behind him were the rest of the members of the Fairy Tail Guild, all but one of them standing there and gaping at the two. The only one who wasn't gaping in shock was a pink-haired boy wearing a black vest adorned with yellow trimmings, a white scarf that was made of what looked like dragon scales, and black sandals. This boy looked at them with a curious expression on his face.

"Master, why does that boy have his three 'knees' out?" The pink-haired boy suddenly asked.

"Huh? I have three?! How?!" Gohan asked in shock.

The pink-haired boy turned his attention towards Gohan and answered his question. "Well, isn't it obvious? Your right knee, your left knee, and your weenee."

Everyone face-faulted at the pink-haired boy's unintentional bad joke.

"Not now, Natsu!" The master snapped at the pink-haired boy called Natsu. "WELL?!" The master boomed, turning back to Gohan and Erza. "I'M WAITING!"

Then Ghost Nappa appeared.

"Busted!" The Saiyan Ghost exclaimed happily before disappearing into thin air.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**At last, chapter 4 is out! See you all next chapter...whenever that is, lolz! ^_^,**


	5. Spar! Gohan vs Makarov! PART 1

**HER HERO, HIS SLAVE**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail 2014, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 5: Gohan vs. Makarov! (Part 1)**

"I ASKED YOU TW**O A QUESTION!"** Makarov exclaimed once again, this time turning into his Titan form, which seemed to snap the two out of their daze.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, mister! We must have gotten caught up in the moment...," Gohan said sheepishly, making Makarov and the others sweatdrop.

With a sigh, Makarov released his Titan form and shrunk back down to his original size. He then motioned for the rest of the guild to go back inside of the guild. Knowing that he needed a word with these two, the group of Fairy Tail mages nodded.

When everyone was gone, he started yelling at them again. "ARE YOU TWO BRAIN DAMAGED OR SOMETHING?! YOU CAN'T LOSE CONTROL OF YOUR DESIRES LIKE THAT OUT IN PUBLIC! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, GET A ROOM IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO THAT KINDA OF THING! IT'S CALLED COMMON SENSE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the guild members were all watching in secret. "Man, the master is really chewing those two out, huh?" One of the members asked in a hushed tone of voice.

"No kidding. I don't think I've ever seen the old man rant at someone like before," Another member said. "Well, at least he seems like he's finally finished."

The guild members all nodded as one.

* * *

"So do you both understand now?" Makarov asked, getting nods from the both of them. "Good. Now, let's get you both to bed. You both look exhausted. Tomorrow we will get you both some clothes. Tonight, though, you'll be sleeping together, so put something on!"

With that said, Gohan and Erza put their rags back on their bodies before following Master Makarov into the Fairy Tail Guild. Once inside, the two were led down to the guild's basement, where the wine, extra tables, and extra chairs all stay before the two hopped into the only remaining bed available.

"Goodnight, young ones," Makarov said while making his way to the door before stopping and turning around to address them once again. "Also, I don't care what you two do during your own time. As long as nobody but me-I mean, as long as nobody hears you two, then you two can hug, kiss, and other stuff as much as you like, hehehe...," Makarov giggled pervertedly while imagining himself fondling the ass and breasts of a smoking hot 23 year old woman that he had seen walking down the street earlier in the day.

Makarov then closed the door, leaving Gohan and Erza sweatdropping. 'He's just like Master Roshi,' The demi-Saiyan thought to himself.

Gohan rolled over on his side and came face to face with Erza. The two lovers stared into each others' eyes, their faces only inches apart. She then wrapped her arms around the neck of the half Saiyan from the future and brought him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Erza then felt something hard poking her legs. She lifted up the covers and saw Gohan's long cock pressed against herself. When the half-Saiyan looked down, he blushed so deeply that his face turned as red as his girlfriend's hair. Before he could even say anything, though, Erza turned on her back, spread her legs apart, and motioned for him to get on top of her while smiling lovingly at him.

Gohan was shocked by Erza's reaction. "W-Wait, are you sure about this?" He asked with widened eyes.

Erza gave the half-Saiyan an affirmative reply. "Of course I'm sure! I'm doing this because I _want_ to make love to you, silly."

"Well if you say so," Gohan replied with a blush.

Erza then spoke up. "I've never met someone like you before, Gohan. You are so kind, so selfless, and so altogether wonderful. I fear that I may just be dreaming and will wake up any second now."

"Don't worry, Erza, I promise you that this is not a dream," Gohan told her with a warm smile, causing tears of joy to run down his scarlet-haired girlfriend's face.

Erza then gently wrapped her arms around Gohan's waist. 'This is it. Tonight, we will become one with each other,' Both of them thought to themselves in unison.

***LEMON START***

Gohan crawled on top of Erza and brought her into a deep, passionate kiss, and they opened their mouths to grant the other's tongue access to their own. Their tongues then battled for dominance, each moaning in bliss before the young teenage half-Saiyan's won out, causing Erza to cry out from the pleasure it caused her to feel.

The raven-haired boy then got on his knees and gently placed both of his hands on his girlfriend's breasts. He then put his index and middle finger from both of his hands on either side of each of the red-haired girl's nipples and started massaging them gently, causing her to elicit a lustful moan.

Not wanting for her boyfriend to feel left out, Erza tried to grab Gohan's appendage with her hands, but found it almost impossible with him massaging her breasts and decided to try a different approach. Erza used her feet and toes to grab ahold of Gohan's cock and stroke it softly, causing the half-Saiyan to release a groan of pleasure. A few moments later, the two cried out in total ecstasy and climaxed.

Now it was time for the main event.

"Alright, now comes the best part. However, this might hurt a bit. Are you sure you're ready, Erza, my slave?" Gohan asked her in a husky voice and noticed her nipples become hard and pointy.

The red-haired girl looked at his penis and gasped at her boyfriends humongous appendage. However, she had already made up her mind to do this, and she would not allow the size of her lover's organ to affect her resolve.

"Yes, I am, and I can bear the pain. Take me, Gohan, my hero," Erza whispered in a soft, loving tone of voice as she looked at his long, erect cock with glazed eyes.

Nodding, Gohan slowly slid the head of his dick into Erza's pussy, giving her time to adjust to his massive girth. Erza's gripped the bed tightly, and her toes curled up to grip the sheets as the demi-Saiyan continued to slowly slide his long, hard cock up into her tight, wet pussy. As he continued to slide his "specimen" inside of her snatch, he eventually came to a barrier blocking him from going any further. He was at her hymen, which meant that this was going to be painful for his red-haired girlfriend.

"Erza, this part is going to hurt. Are you ready?" Gohan asked his red-haired lover, who gave him a determined nod. "Okay, here w-"

**_*TROLOLOLOLOLOLO (insert Troll Face here). -The Author. ^_^_**

***ABRUPT LEMON END UNTIL THE START OF NEXT CHAPTER***

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**...Aaaaaaaaand here is the end of the 1st part of the "Gohan vs. Makarov!" Next time, the sex scene will resume until it's end, as well as see the spar between Future Teen Gohan and Makarov through to the end of the chapter. Peace out! ^_^**


	6. Spar! Gohan vs Makarov! PART 2

**HER HERO, HIS SLAVE**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail 2014, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

**_*LEMON START*_**

_Gohan crawled on top of Erza and brought her into a deep, passionate kiss, and they opened their mouths to grant the other's tongue access to their own. Their tongues then battled for dominance, each moaning in bliss before the young teenage half-Saiyan's won out, causing Erza to cry out from the pleasure it caused her to feel._

_The raven-haired boy then got on his knees and gently placed both of his hands on his girlfriend's breasts. He then put his index and middle finger from both of his hands on either side of each of the red-haired girl's nipples and started massaging them gently, causing her to elicit a lustful moan._

_Not wanting for her boyfriend to feel left out, Erza tried to grab Gohan's appendage with her hands, but found it almost impossible with him massaging her breasts and decided to try a different approach. Erza her feet and toes to grab ahold of Gohan's cock and stroke it softly, causing the half-Saiyan to release a groan of pleasure. A few moments later, the two cried out in total ecstasy and climaxed._

_Now it was time for the main event._

_"Alright, now comes the best part. However, this might hurt a bit. Are you sure you're ready, Erza, my slave?" Gohan asked her in a husky voice upon noticing her nipples become hard and pointy._

_The red-haired girl looked at his penis and gasped at her boyfriends humongous appendage. However, she had already made up her mind to do this, and she would not allow the size of her lover's organ to affect her resolve._

_"Yes, I am, and I can bear the pain. Take me, Gohan, my hero," Erza whispered in a soft, loving tone of voice as she looked at his long, erect cock with glazed eyes._

_Nodding, Gohan slowly slid the head of his dick into Erza's pussy, giving her time to adjust to his massive girth. Erza's gripped the bed tightly, and her toes curled up to grip the sheets as the demi-Saiyan continued to slowly slide his long, hard cock up into her tight, wet pussy. As he continued to slide his "specimen" inside of her snatch, he eventually came to a barrier blocking him from going any further. He was at her hymen, which meant that this was going to be the most painful part for his red-haired girlfriend._

_"Alright Erza, brace yourself," Gohan told his red-haired lover, who gave him a determined nod. "Okay, here w-"_

**Chapter 6: Gohan vs. Makarov! (Part 2)**

"Okay, then here we go," Gohan stated before pushing and breaking Erza's hymen.

The red-haired girl let out a cry of pain as tears formed in her eyes. It was a new kind of pain, but it wasn't the worst kind by any means. Having her eye gouged out still held that honor.

Suddenly, without rhyme or reason, she froze up and stopped breathing, much to Gohan's horror. "Erza? Erza! Please wake up! ERZAAAAA!"

"PLEASE INSERT ONE COIN TO CONTINUE," Ghost Nappa said from the now-possessed Erza's mouth, causing Gohan to face-plant.

"GHOST NAPPA! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The half-Saiyan from the future screamed in a fit of rage.

"Ghost Nappa?" Erza asked, now conscious again.

Realizing that the Saiyan Ghost had already left, Gohan sighed and hung his head. "Nevermind."

"Okay. So are you just going to sit there and sulk, or are we going to continue where we left off?" She asked with a smirk.

A smile formed on Gohan's face as he felt the mood returned. "I'm ready when you are!"

With that, the love-making session resumed.

* * *

The next morning, Erza was awoken by the sound of a brawl taking place upstairs. She was about to get out of bed when she remembered what happened last night and noticed that Gohan was still inside of her. A tinge of pink dusted across her face as she smiled softly at her lover and leaned in to kiss him. Just as she brought her lips down onto his, the downstairs door flew open and Natsu came barging in, effectively awakening Gohan from his slumber.

"WAKE UP, ALREADY! IT'S TIME FOR THE FI-what are you guys doing?" Natsu cut off his screaming to ask a question once he realized what exactly they were doing.

Both lovers at each other wide-eyed, and their entire bodies turned beet red. Shit, Natsu had just caught the two in the middle of a kiss! Well, at least their "togetherness" was hidden by the blankets. Even so, how were they going to explain the kiss to him?

"Natsu...," Erza trailed off quietly as a demonic aura came to life around her body, causing her long, scarlet hair to flow upwards and wave around menacingly.

Oh, right, by not explaining it in favor of beating the living Hell out of him. Or at least that's how the scarlet-haired girl felt.

Bullets of sweat formed on Gohan's face. _ 'She's possibly even more scary than my mom used to be!' _He thought to himself with a gulp.

Back to the upcoming thrashing, Erza stormed over to Natsu and pounding his face, head, and stomach with her fists for five minutes straight. She then proceeded to bite him in multiple places before bending one of his arms in a disturbingly unnatural angle. The finished up the assault by stomping on his nuts, which finally caused him to pass out from the pain.

"Hmph! Let's go, Gohan. I want to see you win this match before Natsu wakes up, just to spite him," Erza huffed and went to get ready for her boyfriend's upcoming spar.

The half-Saiyan silently followed suit. _'Yep DEFINITELY WAY __scarier than my mom.'_

* * *

After getting cleaned up, Gohan and Makarov went out to the woods behind the guild to minimize damage done to their surroundings. Not even a full minute had passed by before every member of Fairy Tail was present for the upcoming fight. The only exception was Gildarts, who decided that sleeping in was more important to him than coming to watch the match.

Even the townspeople and a reporter from Sorcerer's Weekly came to watch the event.

Cana was taking bets on how long the new guy would last, and almost everyone had bet under 10 seconds. The only person yet to place a bet was Erza.

Walking up to the group, she said, "I'm going to bet on Gohan!"

"Okay, but for how long are you betting on him lasting for?" Cana asked, trying to get a more specific answer out of the new girl.

Erza shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I'm saying that Gohan is going to WIN" She shouted loudly enough for everyone to hear. "...Though I have no money to bet with..."

Everyone fell silent. It was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. It was broken thirty seconds later by the laughter of every citizen and Fairy Tail member there. Even the reporter chuckled in amusement!

"Hahahaha! Good one!" Natsu, who was already up again stated as he put his hand on Erza's shoulder.

He was immediately knocked out, courtesy of the scarlet-haired girl's fist.

Cana looked at everyone there, who all gave her nods. "Tell you what. If the new guy wins, then you can just _have_ all of the money, even if you have nothing to bet," She informed Erza, who nodded in response.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of waiting!" To everyone's surprise, the one who had said this was Laxus. "I'll be the referee. Now, BEGIN!"

* * *

For a moment, the two just stared at each other, neither one making a move. Suddenly, Gohan spoke.

"Master Makarov," Gohan addressed in a serious tone of voice, catching the old man's attention. "Don't hold back on me, got it? I can sense a great power inside of you, but it isn't going to do you any good if you don't hit me with everything you've got. Treat me as an enemy if that's what it takes for you to go all out on me."

Makarov's expression darkened gravely. "Boy, do you know what you are asking of me? If I use my strongest attack, then your life could very well be in danger. I refuse. Besides, it doesn't work on anyone but those I consider enemies."

Gohan sighed, "Fine, then. As of now, consider me the ultimate enemy."

With that said, the half-Saiyan disappeared in a burst of high-speed movement before reappearing in front of the guild. He then poked it, and the building started to crack, the noise catching everyone's attention. The cracks spread until they encompassed the entire place, which then shattered into many small chips of wood.

"Now...how about I make an example out of-" Gohan started but was cut off before he could finish.

"ENOUGH! THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY WARNING!" Makarov roared before turning into his Titan form.

Once again, Gohan seemingly vanished before he landed a soft (for him) kick to Makarov's torso, sending him airborne. After a few miles, he landed before skidding for a couple more miles. It took almost all of his effort to get back to his feet.

"Can it," The demi-Saiyan told Fairy Tail's Guildmaster.

Meanwhile, the jaw of every spectator who had come to watch had dropped to the ground. They were all speechless at the display from Gohan. A child had almost put down the 5th strongest Wizard Saint _with but a single kick._

Back to the fight, Makarov finally stood, though his face had changed from enraged to that of a grave determination.

** "I gave you a chance. You wish to see my strongest attack? So be it. FAIRY LAW!" **The old Wizard Saint called out.

As soon as he did so, a bright light suddenly lit up the area, blinding everyone. When it died down a few moments later, a thick cloud of dust obscured the battlefield from everyone's vision. Makarov then shrunk back down to his normal size.

"I'm sorry it came to this. I never thought that one of my own children would force me to use that spell...," Gohan's opponent said with a solemn, heartbroken expression on his face.

Upon snapping out of their shock, almost everyone else hung their heads as tears filled with sorrow, anger, and disbelief rolled down their cheeks.

"What's with the gloomy atmosphere? You'd think someone died," Everyone suddenly gasped and quickly turned towards the dust cloud upon hearing the familiar voice.

Upon doing so, winds kicked up and blew the cloud of dust away to reveal Gohan, who didn't even have a scratch on him! His clothes, however, were a different story.

All of his shirt had been completely blown off, and there were a few large holes in his pants. The sight of his godlike muscles made all of the women blush, and a few even started drooling.

"B-But...how-" Makarov started with fear in his eyes but was cut off before he could finish his question.

"It's okay, I'm not really your enemy. Erza knew about this from the start. Though...I think that I might've gone a little overboard with the guild, ehehe...," Gohan chuckles nervously.

Makarov was not amused. "YOU IDIOTIC BRAT! WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! OH, I KNOW! YOU'RE NOT SUICIDAL, JUST FREAKING INSANE, YOU HEAR ME?! INSANE! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, OR ELSE!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir. It's just that I knew that it was too weak to hurt me, so I-" Once again, Gohan was cut off by the old man.

"WEAK? YOU CALL THAT WEAK?! THAT SPELL IS ONE OF THE STRONGEST IN ALL OF FIORE! NOT EVEN EARTHLAND'S GODS OF OLD WOULD'VE COME OUT UNSCATHED! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR BODY MADE OF, BOY?!" Makarov yelled as his eyes comically shot four inches out of their sockets.

While he continued to yell at the half-Saiyan, all of the spectators except for Erza stood dumbstuck as they stared at the sight.

"What the Hell just happened?" Gray wondered aloud, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know, but this is going to be one Hell of a story," Jason, who happened to be standing next to the ice-make mage, mumbled in disbelief.

Finally regaining his composure, Makarov sighed in exasperation. "You brats are going to be the death of me. Alright, I forfeit. If you can take Fairy Law and come out unscathed, then I've got nothing left that can hurt you. Gohan, you win."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Yo! Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. I had to figure out how to overcome a bit of a writer's block. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take a stupidly lengthy amount of time. Until next time, peace out.**


End file.
